Et si Il ne restait que 9 mois
by Amalia Lupin
Summary: CHAP 2!Lily d.couvre un secret mortel au sujet de Jame tou juste lorsqu'elle commence à avior des sentiments autre que la haine envers lui. James les ressents aussi mais a peur de lui dire la vérité. LJ NOUVEAU CHAPITRE ENFIN!
1. debut année 6, dans le train

D.A. Eh bien, les personnages qui proviennent des livres de Johanne ne sont pas à moi, ainsi que tout ayant déjà apparu dans ces livres ou dans les films. Ils sont © J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury et Warner Bros. Ceci va aller pour tous les autres chapitres car je n'aime pas ça les écrire.

N.A. : Bonjour, pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pue traduire au plus vite, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas du tou, bonjour! Ça va? Pour les autres chapitres (car ceci est plusieurs chapitres ensemblent) J'avais fait un petit concours, savoir si les Anglais ou Les français Reviewais le plus. Je suis tellement contente de mes reviews!!! Mes Revieweurs je vous ADORE!!!!!

Aussi, je voulais vous dire que pour les surnoms des Maraudeurs, j'ai ais écrits en Anglais

Moony -- Lunar

Padfoot --Patmol

Prongs --Cornedrue

Wormtail --Queudver

~Amalia

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;

Chapitre 1

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;

Lily Evans, Maria Day et Valérie White étais assises dans un compartiment du train allant à Poudlard. Elles parlaient tranquillement de ce qu'elles allait faire pendant leur sixième année. Lily regarda par la fenêtre et pensa.

Le temps passe tellement vite que lorsque nous nous en rendions compte, c'est d.ja trop tard.

Soudain, la porte du compartiment se glissa et 4 garçons, mieux connus sous le nom des Maurauders, entrèrent. Comme d'habitude, Sirius Black niesais, Remus Lupin parlait de choses compliquées à expliquer avec Valérie. Peter Pettigrow essayait de dire des choses intelligentes sans succes et James Potter… eh bien James potter n'aggissait pas du tout comme d'habitude. Il resta assis en avant de Lily à regarder les arbres passer dans la vitrine.

Une jeune fille avec des origines chinoises prénommé Noé ouvrit la porte. Elle étais en Serdaigle et aussi une partie de la gang.

« Hey Maria, viens tu? » Maria hocha de la tête et suivit Noé en dehors du compartiment. Valérie se lèva et sorti du compartiment en disant qu'elle devait allez rejoindre les autres préfets. _(Note : Peter n'est pas la pour l'instant.)_Lily sortit du compartimen elle aussi ne voulant pas être seule avec les garçons mais resta derrière la porte pour écouter leur conversation.

Elle n'arrivait pas à entendre grand chose mais voici ce qu'elle à entendue :

« 9 MOIS?!?!?! » cria Sirius.

« Comment ça se fait que tu nous en avait jamais parler? » demanda Remus.

« A-Alors, ça veut dire que… » dit Sirius comme si Il essayait de retenir des larmes.

« Que… c'est ta dernière année? »

Lily entra et à vue James faire signe oui de la tête. Elle s'assit dans son siège et pensa. Elle n'avait encore aucun autre indice sur ce qui se passait.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Lily et James avaient réussi à se ramasser en retenue a peine 2 semaines l'école commencé. C'était Vendredi, Plate et extremement CHAUD!

Mais même sous ces circonstances et le fait qu'ils étaient supposés être en train de faire leur retenue n'empêchait pas les deux préfets de se chamailler. Tout ceci était grâce à un petit accident en classes de potion incluant les robes de Professeur Ewing trempées de potion d'invisibilité.

James et Lily se chicaner toujours a propos ce cet 'accident'.

« C'est toute de ta crisse de faute si on est encore pris ici Potter. » murmura Lily.

James avait commencer à avoir du mal à respirer mais ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte.

« Ce n'est pas du tout de ma faute. Si Mlle Je-suis-si-parfaite n'aurait pas trébucher elle n'aurait pas fait renverser le chaudron de Pr. Ewing! » répondit James.

« Et bien si Mr. Je-suis-si-beau-tout-le-monde-me-veut ne m'aurait pas trébucher lui-même, je ne l'aurais pas renverser son chaudron! »

**_~-*-~ Flash Back ~-*-~_**

« Mlle Evans, » appela Mr. Ewing. Lily se leva et marcha vers son bureau.

Sans le savoir, James avait sorti son pied de dessous de son bureau et Lily c'est enfargé dessus faisant renverser le chaudron du prof partout sur lui-même.

« Tu est tellement **STUPID** Potter! » cria Lily en se relevant.

« **EVANS, POTTER!** » cria Prof. Ewing. « C'est toi qui est stupide Evans, » rétorqua James avec son sourire habituel.

« **EN RETENUE!!! TOUS LES DEUX!!!** » cria Prof. Ewing encore une fois.

« Ensemble… » rajouta-il en riant des visages surpris sur les deux jeunes.

**_~-*-~ Fin du Flash Back ~-*-~_**

James lui tourna le dos et recomenca à frotter sa moitié des plats. Son rythme respiratoire commençait vraiment à s'aggraver mais il ne le remarqua pas, pensant que c'était seulement à cause de la chaleur. « Miss parfaite… »se murmura-t-il.

_Aarrrrgghhh_ pensa Lily. Elle prit sa poêle et comme elle alla lui faire peur pour le frapper il tomba par terre tout seul.

« Oh Mon Dieu » pensa-t-elle.

Elle échappa tout ce qu'elle tenait, se mit à genou et alla vers James.

« Il à l'air… Il à l'air **_mort…_** » Elle posa la tête de James sur ses genoux. Il ne respirait presque plus. « Réveil toi Potter, » dit-elle en lui tapant légèrement la joue. James arrêta de respirer.

« N-no… Potter? James? Reste éveiller… s'il vous plait… » _Je fais quoi la??? Pense Lily Pense… OUI! Sortilège de respiration dans le classe de flitwick… »_

En essayant de ne pas penser à lui mort elle pointa le bout de sa baguette vers sa gorge et chuchota 'Respirus' Lentement, sa respiration devint normale mais il resta toujours inconscient.

Lily tourna sa baguette encore une fois et James flotta horizontalement derrière elle pendant qu'elle courrait voir Pomfresh.

« Madame Pomfresh!!! » cria-t-elle aussitôt que les portes fût ouvertes. Pomfresh entre en se demanda ce qui se passait mais aussitôt qu'elle à vue James elle à juste dit « Dumbledore. » Lily comprit tout de suite son message et parti à courir jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans son bureau il était en train de lire. Il la regarda avec un sourire.

« Qui à-t-il Mlle Evans? » « James »

Le sourire à Dumbledore disparu et les deux ont commencé à courir vers où était James. Lorsqu'ils fût arrivés, James respirait normalement mais il était toujours inconscient. « Que c'est-il passé? » demanda Dumbledore. « On ne faisait que laver la vaisselle et tout d'un coup il est juste-juste tombé par terre et il a arrêter de respirer et… » Lily était tellement bouleversé par les événements qu'elle pleurait. « Lily, c'est OK. »

« Vas-t-il y parvenir? » lui demanda-t-elle. « Mlle Evans, vous avez agi d'une façon intelligente en performant ce sortilège. »

« Professeur Dumbledore… je crois que Mlle Evans devrait rester ici aussi, au moins jusqu'à demain car sa température est très élevée. » dit Pomfresh.

Lily embarqua dans le lit à côte de celui à James et écouta la conversation des deux adultes dehors.

« Combien de temps? » demanda Pomfresh. « 8 mois et 2 semaines… » répondit Dumbledore. Aussitôt que Pomfresh entendit cela elle commença à pleurer.

« Toujours aucun remède? »

« Je suis désoler mais non. »

« Pauvre Garçon, le plus longtemps que quelqu'un ait survécu à la marcuriust à été 5 ans et James est affecté depuis l'age de 4 ans. C'Est si rare qu'on ne sais pas combien d'années exactement les sorciers atteint de cette maladie peuvent vivre. »

Depuis que Lily à entendu ces paroles, elle resta coucher dans son lit les yeux ouverts sans vraiment écouter le reste.

La Marcuriust était la plus mortelle des maladies qu'un sorcier peut avoir.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Le lendemain matin, Lily se réveilla de bonne heure. James était toujours couché dans son lit. Aussitôt qu'elle avait commencer à bouger Pomfresh l'avait rejointe.

« Comment ça va chère, as tu passer une bonne nuit? » Lily prit une gorgée du sirop affreux de Pomfresh.

Pomfresh s'en alla retourner à son bureau pour prendre des notes.

Lily regarda James encore et alla vers son lit. _Si il meurt, la dernière chose qu'il aurait entendue aurait moi en train de l'accuser de ce stupide accident._

Elle s'assit sur une chaise et posa sa tête sur ses bras sur son lit. Elle le regarda encore une fois. _Il a l'air tellement paisible lorsqu'il dort… or dort-il?_

Elle ne pouvait plus de le regarder et tourner sa tête de l'autre bord. Après quelques minutes elle s'endormit.

À Environ midi, James se réveilla. Son monde était tout embrouillé. _Ughh, ou suis-je? Ou son mes lunettes? C'est qui ÇA?_ Pensa-t-il en regardant la rousse endormie sur son lit.

Il chercha ses lunettes. Il les trouva sur la table à ses côtés et lorsqu'il les a mit, sa vue embrouillé devint normale. Et aussi son mal de tête devint plus horrible.

« Oooooh, On dirait que je viens de faire une chute de 50 de mon balai… » dit-il en se tenant la tête à deux mains.

La fille se réveilla soudainement et regarda James avec un air d'espoir. Ne la reconnaissant pas du coup il dit « Quoi? » »JAMES! » cria-t-elle en lui donnant une caresse.

Les yeux de James s'agrandirent car il à réalisé exactement QUI était la rousse.

« Woah » dit-il en prenant Lily pour l'éloigner de quelques centimètres de lui. Il regarda dans ses yeux qui se remplissait d'eau.

James eu une étrange sensation dans le ventre et c'est comme si son cœur se fendait.

Il commença à s'inquiéter et lui demanda pleins de questions en lui agrippant les bras.

« Que c'est-il passé? Pourquoi je suis ici? M'as tu appelé James? Pourquoi tu est ici? Pourquoi tu pleures… »

« Ow » James lui relâcha les bras en s'excusant. « Désolé, je suis désolé… » « C'est correct. Je suis ici car j'avais de la température. Toi tu est ici car.. hier… en-en retenue tu as perdue conscience et… »

Sa voix tremblait un peu mais elle continua à parler. « Et.. Je t'ai mit sous le sort respiratoire et, et je t'ai emmener ici… » Lily se frotta le bras ou James l'avait empoignée.

James lui prit le bras et souleva la manche. Déjà il y avait un bleu.

« Je suis vraiment désoler Lily je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. »

« Je te jure, c'est correct. »

« Hey! » dit James. Lily le regarda. « Quoi? » « Tu n'as pas répondue aux deux autres questions… »

Voyant que Lily ne répondait pas il les demanda de nouveau.

« Je t'ai demander pourquoi tu m'avais appelé James et pourquoi tu pleurais.

Il la regarda dans les yeux. « Je t'ai appelé James car j'était soulagé que tu était ok et je pleurais parce que… parce que… » « Tu n'est pas obligé de répondre. »

Lily fit signe oui de la tête. _Je ne crois pas qu'il voudrait que je le sache,_ pensa-t-elle.

« Alors… » dit James, « on est amis? » Lily le regarda avec un sourcil relevé.

« Si je dis oui, ça va tu dire que tu ne vas plus m'agacer avec tes coups? » James ria.

« Peut-être… »

« Alors c'est non, » dit-elle en se levant pour s'en aller mais James lui agrippa le bras.

« Attends! »

Lily retient son souffle et plissa les yeux.

« Désolé »

Allez James, utilise cette chance pour te faire pardonner… tu ne l'aurais pas pour longtemps.

« Lily écoute, Je suis très désolé… encore, pour tout ce que je t'ai fais subir ces dernières années, c'est juste que faire des mauvais coups c'est ce que je préfère et je n'ai **aucune** idée pourquoi je les fais toujours sur toi. »

_Oui tu le sait, c'est parce que tu est mignonne lorsque tu est fâchée._ James se secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de cette pensée.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'Est qu'il les avait dit à voix hautes.

Et c'est à ce moment exacte que Pomfresh entra dans la salle.

« Oh mon dieu, Potter! Tu est réveillé. Mlle Evans, s'il vous plait, retournez à votre lit! Vous avez encore de la température… qu'est-il arrivé, votre visage est tout rouge? »

James se retourna et vit que Lily était en train de rougir. _Oh mon dieu, est-ce que j'ai dit ça à voix haute???_

« As tu- » commença James mais il fut coupé par Pomfresh qui lui fut avalez un liquide bleu dégoûtant.

« MAIS C'EST AFFREUX! » Pomfresh roula ses yeux puis sortit de la salle en laissant entrer trois autres personnes. Sirius, Remus et Prof. Dumbledore allèrent vers son lit.

« Comment allez vous Mr. Potter? » demanda Dumbledore. James regarda ses amis, ils avaient l'air inquiets.

« J'étais bien avant que j'ai eu à avaler ce liquide horrible! Vraiment, ça goutte comme de la merde! » Ses amis relaxèrent.

« Mais Professeur, que s'est-il passé exactement? » demanda Sirius.

Dumbledore regarda James avec un air questionneur.

« Le savent-ils? » lui demanda-t-il. James hocha oui de la tête puis remarqua Lily.

« Pas elle… » Mais Lily était au courant. Et Dumbledore le savait qu'elle était au courant. Mais les autres ne savait pas que Lily était au courant ou que Dumbledore le savait qu'elle savait. (hehe!)

Le lendemain, les deux jeunes s'en allèrent à la tour de Gryffondor en silence.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

~*Deux semaines plus tard*~

Dans la chambre de James on entendit un cri venant de celle des filles. Sirius se réveilla en se frottant les yeux et regarda son copain. Il dormait comme une roche.

« Il doit être habitué aux cris après toutes ces années, » dit-il à voix haute.

Une couple de minutes après les cris Lily entra dans la chambre furieusement.

« Lily, tu enfreins plusieurs règles en entrant ici, tu sais qu'aucune fille n'as le droit de venir dans la chambre des garçons, » dit Sirius agissant comme elle le faisait d'habitude.

Lily l'ignorait totalement et alla vers le lit dans lequel James était endormie.

Elle se pencha comme si elle allait lui murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille.

« RÉVEIL TOI!!!!!!! » lui cria-t-elle.

« AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! QUOI? QUOI? QU'Y-A-T-IL? »

Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut de la présence de Lily. Il lui lança un sourire. Puis il rougit.

Lily était toujours en pyjama.

« Oh »

Lily lui lança un oreiller par la tête.

Remus se réveilla en se frottant les yeux mais comme il allait prendre parole il reçut un oreiller dans la figure avec la force d'un train en vitesse.

« Hé! Je n'ai rien fait… encore »

« TU M'AVAIS PROMIS DE NE PLUS ME FAIRE DE TOURS! » cria Lily à James puis elle sortit de la chambre en frustrant.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu est si irrésistible il pensa à voix haute… encore. 

Sirius et Remus le regardait avec des sourires amuseurs.

« QUOI? »

les deux ne faisait que le regarder en souriant.

« Oh… » dit James en réalisant qu'il avait penser à voix haute encore.

« M-merde, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire j-je… Je voulais dire irrésistible à… à jouer des tours! »

« Ouais c'est ça… » dit Remus.

James le regarda.

« Mooooonnyyyyyyy… » dis James d'une telle façon qu'il rendait Remus inquiet.

« Que dis tu de Valer-- » « LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA JE NE PEUX PAS T'ENTENDRE LALALALALALALALALA » cris Remus en se bloquant les oreilles, essayant de taire la voix de James.

Sirius qui regardait la scène se dérouler riait aux éclats.

« Pourquoi tu ris toi! » cria James par dessus la voix de Remus en lui chatouillant ses côtés.

Sirius ria.

Chatouille

Rire

Chatouille

Rire

Chatouille

Rire

Chatouille

« ARRÊTE!! » cria Sirius.

Chatouille Chatouille Chatouille Chatouille Chatouille Chatouille.

« MERDE je suis en retard! » cria James soudainement.

James coura en bas des escaliers, et jusqu'à la l'entrée du château et ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoignit la forêt.

Finalement, au beau milieu de la forêt il arriva à une clairière ou se reposait un étang d'eau cristalline.

Au dessus du Lac flottait une petite fille d'environ 7 ans.

Ses yeux étaient close et ses cheveux noirs flottait autour d'elle accompagné d'une brume argentée.

James l'approcha et s'assit au bord de l'étang.

En touchant l'eau il regarda la fille.

« Salut cocotte. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrèrent. Ils étaient d'un bleu clair. Elle lui souri.

« Tu est en retard » lui dit-elle.

« Désolé? » essaya James.

La mystérieuse jeune fille se leva de sa place dans les airs et alla s'asseoir auprès de James.

« Comment c'est au paradis? »

« Vraiment, c'est bien… J'ai retrouver mon chaton » répliqua l'ange car c'était vraiment un ange.

« Tu me manque… » dit-elle.

« Toi aussi tu me manque, tu n'aurais jamais du mourir ce jour la Krista… »

« James… Tu sais bien que ce n'Est pas de ta faute… Ne prend pas le blâme… »

James hocha de la tête et Krista lui donna une caresse affectueuse et puis disparue.

James s'étendit sur le gazon et s'endormit.

~*~ Flash back dans son rêve ~*~

Un James âgé de 9 ans courait avec sa sœur de 7 ans un peu partout dans la maison.

Tout d'un coup, des voix furent entendues et du feu commençait à brûler tout en vue.

« Krista!! Suis-moi!!! » Cria James.

Krista n'avait pas suivi. Il fallait qu'elle trouve son chaton avant.

James regarda autour de lui dehors et remarqua que sa sœur manquait. Il retourna dans la maison en criant.

« KRISTA!!! »

Soudain, il entendit des cris. James les suivirent en se dépêchant. Il ouvra une porte et ce qu'il a vu l'a terrifié. C'étais sans doute la pire chose qu'un jeune de 9 ans pouvait témoigner.

Krista était la, en train de brûler vif. « KRIS!!!!! » James cria et Krista tomba par terre. Il commença à courir vers elle en criant son nom. « KRISTA!!! »

Il voulait la tenir dans ses bras. Lui dire que tout allait s'arranger mais quelqu'un le retenais.

Elle ne pouvait pas être morte… Elle ne pouvait simplement pas. Il n'allait jamais le croire.

Les aurors s'avaient précipités à la maison des Potter aussitôt qu'ils on sut a propos de l'attaque de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom. Un des aurors tenait James qui essayait de rejoindre sa Sœur.

Un autre auror était en train d'envelopper le corps de la jeune fille.

James ne pleurait plus. Il ne faisait que regarder nul part en particulier essayant de se faire croire que à quelque part, Krista était toujours vivante.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

James ouvra ses yeux lentement…

_Merde, je me demande quel heure il est???_ Il regarda sa montre de moldu.

_Et merde encore… Les classes ont déjà débuté!_ Il se releva du sol mais tomba aussitôt. Encore, Il essaya sans y parvenir.

_No! No, no no no no no! Ca ne peut pas arriver!_ Il regarda autour de lui, rien n'étais à sa porter pour qu'il puisse se soulever.

_Pas Ici, Pas Maintenant!_ Finalement James regagna la force de ses jambes et boita en dehors de la foret interdite, jusqu'aux portes immenses du château.

Il renifla et s'essuya le nez en boitant. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, personne n'était de l'autre côté. Le couloir était désert.

« Personne ne c'est aperçu que j'étais parti… Peut-être que personne va le savoir lorsque je mourrai… »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » James fit demi-tour pour se retrouver face à face avec la fille qui avait parler.

Lily était la, toute trempée et frissonnante. Son visage portait plusieurs expressions différentes. De la peur, de l'inquiétude et, du soulagement.

« James, tu t'est fait mal. Laisse moi t'emmener à l'infirmerie. » James hocha de la tête en silence. Lily pris son bras et le mit autour de ses épaules pour qu'un peu de pression soit ôté de sur ses jambes. Elle avait oublié sa baguette à l'infirmerie.

« JAMES! » Sirius coura vers eux.

« Veut tu bien me dire ce qui c'est passer??? » Il prit l'autre bras de James et répéta les mouvements de Lily.

Dans l'infirmerie, Sirius les laissa en disant qu'il devait aller chercher quelqu'un.

James commença à parler.

« Lily, regarde-toi! Tu est complètement trempée-- »

« Toi aussi. Couvre toi avec ses couvertures ou tu vais attraper un rhume, » ordonna Lily.

_Je trouve ça extraordinaire qu'elle peut s'occuper des autres quand elle même a besoin de quelqu'un… Je n'ai jamais vu se côté d'elle auparavant,_ pensa James.

« Eh bien, tu n'étais pas exactement la pour le voire non? » Dit Lily. James la regarda la bouche grande ouverte.

« Tu peux lire les pensées??? » Lui demanda-t-il, époustouflée.

« Non. Tu as dit ça à voix haute. » Elle lui répondit en fixant sa couverture et en lui mettant un linge mouillé sur son front.

James resta silencieux. Apres un moment il se sentait mal à l'aise.

« Écoute » dit-ils en même temps.

« Vas y en premier, » insista James.

Lily regarda ses souliers.

« Je voulais savoir, bien.! » Elle chercha ses mots. « Vu que. On. euh, à eue notre part des problèmes bien ah laisser faire. »

Il la fixa.

« Continue. »

« Je voulais savoir… Est tu mon ami? » Elle demanda complètement incertaine.

Voyant que James ne répondait pas, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. S'obligeant a ne pas les laisser tomber elle, continua.

« Je suis désoler j'aurais du m'en- »

« Bien oui! »

« Quoi? »

« J'ai dit oui! J'aimerai bien avoir ta compagnie et tu avais raison. Je sens que je vais dire cela souvent, cette phrase la. Je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé de te connaître. Tu étais différente alors je t'agaçais. Alors ne me frappe plus, s.v.p. Et euh… Une dernière chose, au propos de ton réveil un peu… trempe hier matin, je suis désoler. »

Lily renifla et souria.

Silence.

« Je suis ton amie la non? »

James hocha oui. (Note D'auteur… je lui fais souvent hocher de la tête se gars la…)

« Alors… J'ai le droit de dire. À QUOI TU PENSAIS, À L'ENFER??? PASSER TOUTE LA NUIT DEHORS EN UN TEMPS PAREIL??? »

James se cacha en dessous de ses couvertes. Sa mère lui aurait dit la même chose…

« Je suis aller voir quel…que chose. » James éternua.

Silence.

Grand Silence.

Lily s'approcha du lit et leva les couvertes de dessus ses jambes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'Est pas comme si j'allais te violer. Je fais juste vérifier pourquoi tu boitait… »

James la regarda en voulant dire qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

« HEY! »

Il riait.

Lily regarda ses jambes. Il avait un bleu énorme au dessus de son gnou gauche. Il .tait vraiment gros et il y avait aussi plusieurs autres bleus sur son genou droit. Elle savait qu'il ne s'était pas fait mal par accident. Elle savait la cause de son impuissance. Mias lui ne le savait pas qu'elle le savait.

_Peut-être que si je laisse le temps à notre amitié de se développer il me le dira _pensa Lily. Elle alla chercher quelque chose dans le cabinet d'à côté.

« Pourquoi Pomfresh n'est pas la? » lui demanda James.

« Je prends sa place pour la semaine. Elle à des gros problèmes de famille et vue que je suis plus avancée que les autres et que j'ai étudier 'la médecine des sorciers' sur mon temps libre, Dumbledore m'a choisie.

« Oh. »

Elle sortit un pot contenant une substance bleu du cabinet et marcha vers le lit.

Le déposant sur la petite table à ses côtés et l'ouvrit.

James avait toujours ses pantalons **(au cas ou le monde soit confus, elle avait simplement rouler les bas du pantalons pour voir ses jambes plutôt.)**

« Euh… James, porte-tu des boxers sous tes pantalons? » lui dit-elle rougissant de partout.

James la regarda bizarrement.

« T'es sure que tu ne vais pas me violer? » Il dit en rajoutant ensuite, « Oui, Pourquoi? »

« Je dois mettre ceci sur tes jambes avant que les bleus et la douleur empirent. Eh bien… j'ai besoin d'ôter tes pantalons… » Elle rougit encore.

« Il ôta ses pantalons et Lily lui mit de la substance sur ses jambes.

« C'est froid! » s'exclama James.

« Ouais… » elle répliqua. Lentement, elle massa la substance sur ses jambes engourdissant la douleur partiellement.

Sirius Entra dans l'infirmerie en courant comme le vent, Remus à ses trousses.

Il arrêta sec à la première vue de la scène vraiment gauche…

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Comment vous trouver??? Silvous plait REVIEWER!!!!!!!!!

Et maintenant, les remerciements!!!!!

**Dame Lune :** Bien sur! Merci

**Oyne** : oui, en anglais je suis rendue au 7ieme chapitre merci!

**Miss-padfoot :** J'en ai exactement comme en anglais! Ca veut dire koi siono??? Pis aussi lol je suis une québécoise alors si ca te dérange pos ca sort tout seule.

**Sweety :** Merci beaucoup sweety!

**Alana Chantelune:** eh bien j'espere que tu as vue. Lol merci!

**Dipsie **: Ouais je sais mais les chapitre deviennent plus long par apres! On va peut-être le prouver!!! Merci

**Griff **:Tu as reviewer deux fis lol merci!

**Hiroshima **: merci beaucoup, moi aussi ca fait chier le suspense mais a cause de ca je continue a lire lol!

**Sailor digitale** : CMT?? Ca veut dire koi et pour ta question, tu le sais maintenant jespere. MERCI!

**Marie :** MERCI!

**Petite puce** : ON EST CAPABLE lol merci! Continue à lire!

**Ccilia** : très gai lol! Merci!

**Angelinadelacour** : on se régale tout de suite et merci! J'en ai eu 15!!!!1

**AMY **: MERCI!!!!!! Tu est la 15!!!!!!!!! WAHOOOOOO lol je suis folle, continue à lire! MERCI!!!!!!

**Wynzar :** ouais je sais mais t'inquete pas, jespere qu'ils vaut la peine!

**Jade :** patience est une vertue lol je niese! Merci

**Melepha :** MERCI! MEL continue à lire!!!!!!

**Charlie :** Originale…*sniff* merci!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Dipsie :** DIPSIE JE TADORE!!!!!! Tu as reviewer encore!!!!!!!!

**Amy :** ok lol… je me prepare… medecin : un peu les deux… maladie : plus tard en non, c'Est comme le cancer ou une tumeur, pas contagieuse ni génétique. Je tadore amy MERCI!!!!!!!!!!!

**Nina :** ta logique est très impressionnante LOL!!!!!!!

**Petite Puce :** WAOH un autre review!!!!!!!! MERCI!!!!!

**Mariecool :** OUAIS!!!!MERCI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Caramel :** Ouu j'aimerai tellement te dire de quoi!!!1 mais je peux pas… c'est tentant…

ARRGHH NON je ne peux pas!!!… waahh je veux le dire!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je peux pas cest trop dure!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Agadou :** lol, les chapitres sont déjà faits jusqu 7 alros… lol mais MERCI!!!!!!

**Miss-padfoot :** ouais mais je pense que c'est seuelemtn ces deux mots la ou 1 ou 2 autres lol je fais bien de mon possible! Et aussi… aimes tu les journals des maurauders??? Y paraît que tu as reviewer, c'Est moi et Louna quon les ecrits MERCI POUR LES DEUX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ginny :** MERCI BEAUCOUP!!!!!!!!!!

**Ccilia :** MERCI TU EST GENIAL!!!!!!

**VOUS ÊTES TOUS GENIALS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ok ok… JE NE PEUX ME RETENIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**CARAMEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!** Lol, c'est a cause de toi!!!! lol!!!!! Tu as … merde je peux pas le dire…!!!!!!!!! Bon bon ok jy vais… voici a peu pres ce qui va arriver beaucoup plus tard!!!!!(ce nest pas les mots exactes)

_« Mais… que veut tu dire… »_

_« Sil vous plait Lily, tu le savais… c'Est… c'est dur pour moi… je dois y aller »_

_« Tu vas me voir Lily… tous les jours même, mais tu vas me manquer tellement… »_

_« nooooonnn… »_

_« Au revoir »_

c'Est quelques mots de vers la fin!! 

**Wynzar** : Je t'adore, tu est aussi genial!

**Lily la tigresse** : tu raffoles??? AYOYE!

**Jade :** Big Kiss to You! Merci!

**Melepha:** Merci!!!

**Dispsie:** Pour de vrai, wow, j'ai du vraiment te decevoir de tavoir fais attendre. Jespere que tu lis toujours! Merci pour le review!

**Odiss :** merci pour le review!

**Alana chantelune** : un peu oui… mais merci pour le review!

**Nina **: mais ta logique EST impressionante! Un peu difficile a defricher lol ton dernier review mais je suis quebecoise… merci lol!

**Mariecool **: Les francais en tout cas son en train de battre les anglais! MERCI!

**Miss-padfoot** : si jamais je reussis cette fic, la fin ne vas pas etre ce que tu as ecrit… merci pour le review!!!

**Kate Potter** : Merci beaucoup !

**Petite Puce** : merci!

**Oyne :** mon style d'écriture.. tu trouves?? Merci pour le review!

**Tiffany** : KISS TO YOU!!! Merci beaucoup!

**Cho **: merci beaucoup!

**Ccilia **: merci encore et encore et encore lol!!!

**Louna **: merci louns! À la prochaine à l'école!

**Tyla :** Ce n'est pas grave si il n'est pas long ton review, ce qui compte c'Est qu'ile st la!!! Je te trouve super moi que t'ai reviewer!!!

**Tiffany :** Ca te donne la chiar de poule **saute comme un folle** ouah!!! Je t'ai fait ressentir des vrais emotions… j'avais que ca serait pas eaux vois des gens bruler…

**Eilema :** Je t'ai decu… mais au moins la suite est la merci!!!

**Amy Malfoy1 :** Merci Amy je t'adore! J'ai trouver ton histoire et lorsque que j'aurais le temps, je vais la lire Merci beaucoup!!!

**Lady-be :** merci!!!

**Anonymoua:** merci pour lidee de la muse mais non merci… tes sure que ton nom ceS't pas stephanie??? Eh bien je me suis peuteetre tromper… merci quand me pour le review!!!

**Wynzar :** Armalia… LOL!!! Oui cette mauvaise habitude… mais c'Est tellement marrant de le faire penser ainsi!!! Merci pour l'encouragement!!!

**Math : **lol, cest pas just ca… eh bien faudrait ke je continusee lhistoire en anglais aussi hein!! Merci!!

**Ma lupin :** thx lots!!!

**Kate Potter1 :** merci!!!!!

**Jade :** dsl de ne pas avoir fait vite… mais je te connais toi!!! Merci au max!!!

**Miss padfoot :** tous ce ke je peut te dire c'Est que Krista est encore importante un peu beaucoup… mais elle va rester dans lhistoire cE'st sure!!! Pas plus a son sujet lol merci pour le review pis… lol chus un kébékoise… LOL!!!

**Odiss :** ouah je tadore!!! Merci!!!!!!!!!!!

**Vaca : **merci beaucoup!!!!!!!!

**Phern :** ma-gneeeeee-fik… OUAH!!! C'Est bien une des choses les plus hot que j'ai lue ouah! Tu me remonte le moral! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**HEY LA GANG JE VOUS ADORE ET REVIEWER!!!!!!**

~Amalia Lupin


	2. chapitre 2

Salut tout le monde! Je suis désolé je n'ai vraiment pas el temps de finir cette fic, je ne l'Abandonne pas mais la traduire se vaut plus difficile que je ne le pensait! Alors je suis désolée pour les retards, mais je vais devoir terminer cette fic en anglais, et puis je vais continuer une autre fic que je n'ai pas psoter encore. Je ne vais pas arrêter de traduite mais vuq eu je n'ai aucun beta ca sepeut fortement qu'il y aie des erreurs partout vu que jsuis tres poche en francais!  
-Amalia   
Remus ne regardait pas vraiment où il allait and continua de marcher sans rien remarquer.  
-Remus! souffla Sirius and lui attrapant le bras avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin.  
Remus ne it que regarder son compagnon et leva un sourcil. Sirius lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes et mentionna James et Lily.  
-Oh... mais... si une une personne ignorant que James est malade verrait cette scène, elle pourrait penser complètement autrement! Où est Pomfresh de toute façon? chuchotta Remus.  
-Elle estpartie pour la semaine entière. Lily la remplace étant donnée qu'elle à des meilleuresnotes que tout les élèves de notre année et cela, dans la la pluaprt de ces matières!  
-Tu te sens intelligent Sirius? Tu prends de l'Avantage sur le fait que je suis... eh bien, ne parlons plus ce cela, il répondit ses joues un peu rouges de gêne. Puis il sourit malicieusement, ses yeux brillant de la manièred'un marauder. Cela supri Sirius énormementétant donné que Remus était d'ahbitude le plus conservateur des quatres.  
Cela é f f r a y a i t Sirius.  
-Mais à quoi diable penses-tu Moony?  
Remus souria de nouveau.  
-Je vais te le dire Sirius mais sous une condition.  
-D'accord je tele jure -Je ne te crois pas, dis lemieux que ca, je veux vraiment que personne ne sache jusqu'a ce que je sois... eh bein, prêt. lui répondit de nouveau son ami en rougissant un peu.  
-Mon dieu! Je jure au bon dieu que je ne vais jamais en parler a moins que Jamesne me frocede lui en parler, ce qui va probablement arriver de toute facon parceque je ne veux absolument PAS être pris sous le sortilège de chatouillage pendant une semaine complète pour ne pas lui avoir dit quelque chose!  
-D'Accord,je te crois, eh... ne crois tu pas que James savoure cette petite session de frottage un petit peu trop? répliqua Remus sans vraiment demander une question mais plutôt en énonçant un fait.  
Sirius se retourna vers la scène et souria. James avait ses yeux fermés et un sourir au coin de ses lèvres. Lily était complètement concentrée sur ses mains. Sirius ria.  
-Nous iron le visiter plus tard comme les superbes amis que nous sommes. Mais maintenant, allons à nos dortoirs and prendre nos affaires. dit Remus -OUAIS! and on peut aussi prendre des ailes de poulet!  
-De retour dans l'infirmerie-  
Lily venait de terminer de frotter le gel sur ses jambes lorsqu'elle remarqua que James s'était endormi.  
'J'avais oublier que c'était aussi un gel endormant' pensa Lily. Elle tira les couvertures par dessus ses jambes et all s'assoeir au pied du lit en soupirant.  
'Je suis tellement contente de ne pas être à sa plce en cemoment, il est tellement mignong lorsqu'il dort' pensa-t-elle. Elle commenca a jouer doucement avec ses cheveux et remarqua une équimose derrière son oreille droite. Elle s'inquiéta un peu. Son coeur battit un peu plus vite. Qui aurait penser qu'elle pouvait s'en faire au propos d'une personne qu'elle détestait auparavant? C'est n'est pas comme si elle l'aimait... elle ne s'en faisait qu'un peu.  
-Est-ce dangeureux si elles apparaissent sur sa tête? pensa-t-elle.Elle mit un peu de gel derriere son oreille et alla serrer le contenant dans le cabinet.  
Lily commenca a se sentir fatiguée. La senteur du gel était très forte.  
'Je ne peux pas m'endormir... il faut que je surveille... James.

Ok.extrement court, vite fait et aussi plein de fautes dorthographe, mais bon, aumoins cest un petit peu non- seulement, je vais toujours faire le restant par petits bout...merci quand meme!  
-Amalia

Cyngathi: la vite a pas été si vite que ca hein? Dsl, merci davoir lu!

Honda-torhu-des: tu lis les fruits basket? Merci davoir reviewer!

Satineuh ph anodevils(maisnoncestpasle dernier)  
anonymoua SQUD GIRL COCcinelle rouge 13 tiffany les mynies elfes SARAH JTADORE(bonen saint valentin)  
didie.m Morphée

dsl je suis a elcoel MERCI A TOUS! 


End file.
